Consequential Equations
by medic2be
Summary: Tangled in a web of deceit, Itachi and Sakura soon learn every action has consequences. Can their secrets survive the dangerous games of seduction, manipulation and blackmail in an elite society where everyone has their hidden agenda? AU


**Title: **Consequential Equations

**Author:** medic2be

**Characters/Pairing: **Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi [AU]

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Intrigue

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary: **Caught in the eye of a brewing storm, Itachi and Sakura soon learn that every action has its consequences. Can their secrets survive the dangerous games of seduction, manipulation and blackmail in an elite society, where everyone has their hidden agenda? AU ItaSaku

**AN: **This has been sitting on my desktop for a while now and I feel that it's time.

* * *

**Prologue: Quand je l'ai vu**

When I saw **him**/_When I saw __**her**_

_And I'm on my knees,_

_Looking for the answers._

* * *

**One month ago…June 23 **

Paris: 8:30am

A devastatingly beautiful 23 year old man with long smooth raven hair, pensive steel eyes and flawless porcelain skin, sat still as a statue in the chauffeur driven Rolls-Royce. The humid climate of Western Europe in early summer only increased his discomfort dressed in a charcoal, wool Armani suit; the precise tailoring accentuating his broad masculine shoulders and peak physical condition. His sharp, watchful, intelligent grey eyes speculatively contemplated over his appointment at the destination the Rolls was heading toward, although to the untrained eye, his mask of aloofness did the perfect job of concealing his churning thoughts.

Stormy grey eyes narrowed minutely in irritation as the Rolls pulled to a stop smoothly behind the early morning traffic of the Champs-Elyse. The impromptu stop ceased the gentle breeze filtering through the open windows of the car. Despite the state of the art air conditioning, the bright Parisian sunshine coupled with the heavy, muggy air and the sleek black leather and mahogany décor only made temperatures within the car escalate exponentially.

There was an overwhelming sense of claustrophobia and the chauffeured man resisted the temptation to discard his jacket and undo his silk tie. It would be most unbecoming of someone of his status. A smirk ghosted across his handsome features, the first notable expression of the day. It would seem his abrupt departure 5 years ago wasn't quite the smooth transition he had anticipated.

Clouded steel eyes cleared in relief as the car picked up speed. The cooling effect was immediate as the temperature returned to its previous airiness. However, this only meant that his date with destiny was more imminent than before. His eyes narrowed in irony. It would appear that he couldn't run away from being an Uchiha forever.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A bubbly pink haired girl bounded vivaciously into the luxury apartment with magnificent views overlooking the Champs- Elyse. Several porters followed behind with precariously balanced, staggering piles of vintage leather Louis Vuitton luggage cases.

Green eyes sparkled in melancholy, and a wide grin spread across the radiantly sun-kissed face of the already beautiful 17 year old girl. She sighed in content, happy to be back after a month absence, especially as she registered the familiar clacking of high heels directing from the lobby. Forgetting her travel fatigue, she dropped her hand bag with a soundly clunk and raced towards the source of footsteps screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Aunty Tsunade, Aunt Shizune, I've missed youuuuu!!!"

Glomp. The girl embraced the two victims of her address in an affectionate bear hug.

"Calm down Sakura-chan, my weary bones can't take much of your brand of enthusiasm." The older of the two women scolded playfully.

The girl gave her glamorous, blonde aunty, who didn't look a day over 30 (although she was older) a half incredulous, half admiring look.

"Don't be silly aunty Tsunade, you're looking as fabulous as ever, you too aunt Shizune. I suppose my absence was a great stress reliever." The green eyed girl teased affably.

"So how was Monaco Sakura-chan" the younger, dark haired woman asked with amusement.

Verdant eyes glittered and the delicate doll like features of the teen lit up with renewed life.

"Oooh it was wonderful!" The girl gushed as a dreamy look accompanied by a becoming blush glazed over her features. "Sai and I spent a week on his guardian, Yamato's yacht and schmoozed with all the other socialites…"

As Sakura ranted happily about her holiday with one of her close friends; Sai, the two older women considered this rare happiness that came far and few in between concerning their young charge. Ever since the tragic twist of fate that blighted her life 5 years ago and the following series of strange events that placed Sakura under the care of her great aunt Tsunade and her niece Shizune, Sakura's happiness had been a long and difficult struggle overcoming her trauma and guilt. The beaming girl paused sheepishly in her one sided epic soliloquy and looked at her two aunts.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away?"

The brief, nervous glance the two older women shared did not go unnoticed by the pink haired girl, and the hesitation before aunty Tsunade's taut smile and reply to the negative caused her buzzing high to drain rapidly. The radiant smile was replaced by a doubtful frown and sparkling emerald eyes dimmed in seriousness.

"Tell me" was the quiet command

The two women flinched at the defensive blank mask reminiscent of the girl they had first encountered 5 years ago.

Tsunade sighed heavily, burdened by what she had to do, knowing it would greatly upset her great niece, but that obstinate pout promised a tantrum of migraine inducing proportions if she did not acquiesce to her demand. The tension in the room reached breaking point. Another quick exchange of weighted looks with Shizune, she reached towards the counter draw.

Addressing Sakura with a solemn tone. "A letter arrived for you from New York by special delivery this morning."

The girl blanched. She reached stiffly to take the proffered heavy cream, watermarked envelope. The two women watched with mirrored looks of concern as the girl facing them slit the envelope with a letter opener. With stilted movements, the pink haired teen reached in and unfolded the single sheet of wide spaced letter paper.

Her expression grew frostier and her grip on the sheaf grew stronger with each line she read. Calmly, she refolded the sheet, placing it back into the corresponding envelope before setting it down on the marble topped counter.

Previously glowing emerald eyes deadened to twin glinting shards of ice.

There was an awkward silence, before the frozen girl finally snapped in cold fury and reached for the lighter, setting the envelope on fire and flinging it savagely into the metal waste receptacle. Cold eyes reflected the burning flames and glinted maliciously with troubled emotions as her already white knuckled grip on the counter tightened.

The girl looked away from the mesmerising display of her creative pyrotechnics. She breathed in a staggered manner, fighting the sudden constricting feeling of claustrophobia.

Tsunade, the braver of her two aunts made a move toward the distraught girl. Before she could say or do anything to alleviate the desperately maddened look in Sakura's eyes, Sakura's fury deflated, leaving behind a piteously broken shell of the girl 5 years ago.

A barely audible whisper left Sakura's pale lips before disappearing from the apartment with an ominous slam of the heavy mahogany door, leaving her aunts more concerned than ever.

"_I guess I can't run away from being a Haruno forever."_

* * *

**Uchiha Corp. Paris Division**

Grey eyes fixed the opulent display of extravagance with poorly concealed distaste as thin lips curled in equal disdain over the pretentious setting. His commanding presence caught the immediate attention of everyone in the vast reception area. It wasn't long before a nervous fidgety employee approached him informing him that his meeting had been adjourned for half an hour. The dark aura leaking from the towering 6 feet Uchiha immediately made the smaller man gulp, fearing for his life. With good reason. Eventually the Uchiha was guided into a sophisticated office where he proceeded to wait.

Turbulent eyes glossed over with impatience. He had better things to do than waste time arguing with over ambitious, bigoted and pompous idiots. The manipulative control of said idiots that the clan consisted of was part of the reason why he disconnected contact with most members of his clan almost 5 years ago. He did not like being restricted and had lost all hope for his pathetic clan.

So why was he here today? The grey eyed man replayed the phone call he had received exactly a week ago.

"_I have concerns over the safety of your brother."_

So the clan realised one of the last ties binding him. Before he could dwell further in his thoughts, the door aligned behind the hulking walnut desk opened. The waiting man looked up, his somewhat surprise veiled by long ebony bangs, fingers tightening imperceptibly around the armrest of his chair at the figure that had just appeared suavely from the adjoining room, the founder and former President of Uchiha Corp.: Uchiha Madara.

The two Uchihas appraised each other subtly.

The elder Uchiha chose to break the hostile silence first.

"Well Itachi, you are a difficult man to reach." It would seem that the Uchiha elders were still nothing but persistent, Itachi noted sardonically

"And you Madara, still have your fingers in everyone else's pie." Itachi shot back.

Said man smirked.

"Still bitter Itachi?"

The temperature in the room dropped below zero. Madara inwardly smirked in amusement. It seemed he had touched on a sensitive topic.

"Come now Itachi, let's put the past behind us. After all, 5 years is a long time. Even **I've** gotten over it."

"This isn't about me, I'm here because you said you were concerned for my brother." Itachi raised an elegant brow expectantly.

The previous smugness left Madara's face as he took a seat opposite Itachi, lacing his fingers and resting his chin on top.

"Just because I'm officially retired doesn't mean that I'm not concerned for my family's welfare" Itachi threw Madara a measured look beneath his lashes as he processed the hidden meaning behind those words, it would seem his suspicions were correct after all.

Madara continued oblivious to the younger man's thoughts "I've recently received some disturbing intelligence from ANBU."

Despite his wariness of Madara's motives, Itachi's curiosity piqued at the mention of ANBU, the covert security agency headed by his family that he was almost certain was the catalyst linked to the mysterious incidences occurring 5 years ago as well as involvement with a vague mission code named Project Ares around the same time. It couldn't possibly be a coincidence.

Having noticed the subtle nuances that he finally had the younger Uchiha's undivided interest, Madara hid his amusement by taking a sip of whisky before fixing his unblinking onyx gaze and dropping the proverbial bomb.

"It would seem Orochimaru isn't as dead as we had hoped."

Itachi's mind whirled at the disturbing new information and the arising implications. Perhaps this meeting was a blessing in disguise after all. It would seem that the time had come to make amends with his estranged clan. The appearance of Orochimaru did not bode well, especially if his agenda for his younger brother remained unchanged. Maybe he can finally gain the answers to his suspicions 5 years ago, the truth behind ANBU and the repeated mentions of Project Ares. But before that, he couldn't resist:

"Any more recalcitrant ghosts I need to be aware of?"

* * *

Sakura wandered aimlessly down the sweeping tree lined Parisian boulevard, lost in her own thoughts and pondering on the first communication for 5 years from her estranged father in New York.

Emerald eyes slid out of focus as she bit her lip in deliberation. 'What are your motives…_**father**_?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the renewed ringing of her phone, probably from her worried aunts. She didn't want to talk them at the moment. She reached to turn it off, catching a glimpse of the Caller ID. Sakura's let out an irritated huff, 'what could he want now?'

"_Ça va Moche?"_ (Are you well Ugly?)

"Non. Je suis tres pissé!" (No. I am very pissed!)

"_Ah, oui. I heard about the immediate summons to New York."_

"And you didn't think to give me a heads up Sai?"

"_I didn't want to ruin our vacation Moche."_

"I hope you didn't call just to commiserate…"

"_Non. Back to business Moche…I have some good news…It would seem that you were correct in assuming the connection between ANBU and Project Ares. I've collated a dossier containing all my findings, which I've left at Rendz-dez-vous point 12A."_

"I'll look into it. I owe both you and Yamato a big one, send him my love would you?"

"_Of course…Incidentally Sakura, a man arrived in Paris last night whom I think you may be interested to talk to. I'm sending his profile and location to your iPhone now."_

**Beep. Message Received: Open/Close.**

Sakura touched **Open** and scanned through the information.

"Hmm…you know…I could do with a drink." She mumbled contemplatively. There was a pause as Sakura gathered her thoughts, "As much as I hate to say this Sai, I'm guessing this is 'a bientôt' for now?"

"_Oui, it was fun while it lasted Moche. __**When**__ you drop by Paris again, you know where to find me, I'll be waiting to collect my favour at a later date."_

Sakura smiled.

"You are sweet Sai. What would I do without you?"

"_I think we both know the answer to that. Au revoir Moche."_

"And Sai?"

"_Oui?"_

"…Merci."

Click.

Sakura eyed her phone in thought, perhaps returning to New York could be a blessing in disguise after all, especially since she was now closer to reaching her goal than ever. A smirk darted across her features as she felt a rush of adrenaline course through her body. 'I will discover the truth and when I do…I will have my vengeance on you…**father**…'

* * *

Twenty minutes after the well oiled heavy walnut door effortlessly slid shut signalling the conclusion of his appointment with Itachi, Madara stared into space, reflecting on the meeting that had just transpired. Onyx eyes glimmered in satisfaction before draining his glass of whisky in one swallow. He stood and made towards the cordless satellite phone and pressed speed dial #3.

Ring.

Ring.

"_Yes?"_

"Ah, Fugaku, how are you?"

"_I hope that was a rhetorical question uncle Madara. I know you better than to expect filial pleasantries."_

"Indeed...No, I called to deliver a message. It would seem that the prodigal son is set for an impending return."

_Click._

Madara set the phone down just as the intercom on his desk buzzed to life.

"Yes"

"_Lord Orochimaru has arrived Sir."_

"Escort him up immediately."

"_Of course, Sir. Is there anything else?"_

"No, thank you."

"_Yes Sir."_

The door leading into the adjoining room he had occupied prior to his meeting with Itachi opened. Madara did not turn to acknowledge the figure that chose to remain in the confines of shadows. Only one other person besides him had the key to that room. He could feel the unconvinced stare the figure aimed at the back of his head.

"Problem?"

"I hope you know what you are doing Madara."

Onyx eyes narrowed in annoyance which was entirely missed by the other occupant of the room.

"Have a little confidence Pein."

"You know Madara, you should listen to your own advice. 5 years **is** a long time to still carry a burning torch for your personal vendetta. I hope this won't affect our plans"

"Patience Pein. Everything will fall into its proper place."

"If you say so," was the terse reply.

Madara finally turned to coolly face his conversational counterpart.

"I suggest you make yourself scarce before my guest of honour shows up. I don't want another pissing contest which seems to be commonplace whenever you two end up together in the same room."

'With good reason' thought Pein before giving a non committal "Hn"

The shady figure only known as Pein retreated back into the room, eyes narrowed in fury.

Madara's eyes took on a sinister shine. 'Nobody humiliates me. All will be as it was meant to be...' Schooling his features back into impassiveness, he readied himself for his next appointment, a shiver of anticipation coursing down his spine for the first time in five years. 'My goal will be complete, and this time…you won't be able to stop me…**Itachi**!'

With Pein…

"We have a big problem Itachi."

The person on the other end of the phone rubbed his temples, he could feel the pounding beginnings of a tension headache.

"_Let me guess, Madara's up to no good again."_

"It's significantly worse. It would seem Orochimaru's survival 5 years ago is at the doing of Madara."

"…"

Silence.

Finally,_ "What does this mean?"_

"I don't know… For the time being, take Madara's offer to make amends with your clan. This could work well for us in the end."

"_I need a drink."_

* * *

**Éventail Hôtel (Folding Fan Hotel: Uchiha stronghold). Ground floor, the bar… **

He wasn't here.

Sakura reflected dispassionately over her glass of whisky on the rocks. Either that, or there was a slight off chance that Sai's information was incorrect. Sakura frowned, her thoughts a little scrambled after her unrestrained alcoholic indulgence. She giggled and glared at the other patrons who gave her disapproving looks, seems like aunty Tsunade was rubbing off on her.

She puffed uncaringly. After the shitty day she just had, she deserved a little escape to ease the tension headache she had developed after over thinking the colossal series of bombshells dropped on her.

Besides, she was at least seven drinks away from being plastered. Since her man pulled a Houdini act, she might as well give into temptation just this once. Raising her drink to her lips, she downed it, relishing the burning feeling the potent alcohol left at the back of her throat.

Banging the glass onto the bar top, she caught the attention of the bartender, signalling for another. The bar tender hesitated, before the pink haired girl fixed him a venomous glare. He obliged to her quiet demand.

Sakura raised the refreshed glass to her lips again, before a commotion at the entrance to the hotel bar caught her attention.

She set down her glass in some amusement as she eyed the hotel security heading towards her direction.

'Busted' she smirked 'and here comes the cavalry.'

A burly security guard with a nametag declaring Pierre came into her frontal view followed closely by his buddy Luc.

Sakura raised her glass and took another sip of her drink, deliberately aggravating said guards who were no doubt keen for her to leave.

The one named Pierre chose to speak first. "Miss, I think you've had enough."

Sakura shot a mock gasp.

"Wow! You think? Hate to tell you buddy, but your deductions are incorrect, I've had no where near enough."

Pierre didn't look happy, neither did Luc come to think of it as she spared the other one a glance too.

"Please vacate yourself from the bar Miss, we've had some complaints from members of staff and other patrons" that was Luc.

The girl shot a challenging look toward the two distinctively annoyed guards.

"Make me."

Before the two could form an appropriate response, a rich lilting baritone that sent pleasurable tingles through Sakura's alcohol befuddled body, cut authoritatively across the rapidly escalating disagreement that was beginning to attract unnecessary attention.

"Une problème?"

* * *

After the disastrous news Pein had just dropped on him, Itachi headed back to his hotel, the Éventail, owned by Uchiha Corps. intent on stopping by the award-winning bar for a stiff drink to ease his headache. It was official; he was having a superior shitty day.

A commotion at the bar between hotel security and no doubt a disruptive drunkard captured his attention. Itachi inwardly groaned, 'great another thing to add to all the shit that had already happened today.'

He watched bemused as the security guards grew increasingly riled and noted the looks of amusement of fellow patrons. 'Must be a feisty drunk.' He noted as he made his way towards the source, intent on having a drink in peace and hopefully settling the argument before it spiralled out of control as it often tends to do when dealing with drunks.

His deep voice cut across the squabbling trio.

"Une problème?

* * *

The two muscle heads parted, giving Sakura a perfect view of the owner of that delicious voice. She was not disappointed as she subtly admired the even more delicious male specimen before her.

Silken raven hair she desperately wanted to rake her fingers through, cascaded across one broad shoulder, his impressive height and build spoke of lethal power coiled close, ready to be called upon at a moments notice. His proud posture exuded a sense of dominance and dangerous confidence, the marble smooth skin perfect for laying gentle caressing kisses completed the stunning presence in front of her.

His impeccable taste in fashion only personified his beauty. The artfully crafted Armani suit brought out the man's bottomless grey eyes hooded by lustrously long sooty lashes, that just begged to divest each and every one of their meaningful secrets. Peridot eyes darkened as she felt an inexplicable magnetic pull towards this dangerously handsome man. She took another sip of her drink to fortify the roaring of her blood.

Pierre's irritating voice cut through Sakura's reverie.

"Je suis desolée Monsieur, mais cette fille…" (I'm sorry sir, but this girl…)

"Ah oui, je comprends. Merci Pierre, Luc. Laissez-moi faire." (Ah yes, I understand. Thank you Pierre, Luc. Leave it to me) with a trace of amusement in his tone.

"Bien sûr."(Of course)

Itachi fixed his curious gaze upon the troublesome girl, quietly appraising her delicately angelic face poised perfectly on a long slender neck. Voluminous pink hair shining with vitality tumbled in loose waves down the exposed planes of her back, revealed by the barely thigh skimming halter neck shift dress she donned, which had the added advantage of showcasing her endlessly lean muscled, tanned legs.

The minty green fabric of her dress, coupled with darkened thick lashes brought out her exotic, crystalline, slanted jade eyes, giving her a distinct come-hither femme fatale appeal. The current smouldering semi-lucid haze in those cat like eyes captivated him and the burning feeling they left as her gaze pierced his, gravitated the irresistible magnetic pull towards her.

Itachi subtly frowned in consternation. The girl looked no older than 17, but as Itachi drank in her gracefully slender form almost to the point of waifishness, he could tell that within a few short years, this girl will have legions of men falling at her feet. A foreign feeling of protectiveness arose, as he spied the blatant lecherous looks of interest from several of the men present in the expansive bar. Itachi pushed aside his uncharacteristic burst of emotion for perusal at a later date and promptly got distracted by her plump rose bud lips formerly pressed intimately to the glass rim, as she spoke in a light musical voice.

"Votre Français est tres bien…pour un Américain."(Your French is very good…for an American)

"Tu es une Américaine aussi, n'est-ce pas?" (You are also American are you not?) his ears detecting a soft Manhattan twang.

"Your attention to detail is impressive. I suppose it's my accent that gave it away?" the girl reverted to English.

"It is very slight."

Itachi watched as the girl before him took another sip of her drink. He had a sudden inexplicable urge to take the place of the glass currently pressed tightly to her full pouty lips. He inwardly smacked himself for his momentary lapse in concentration and absurd thoughts. Uchihas were always focused, especially in the face of potential adversaries and their pride would never let them be any less than what they were. Anyhow, if his previous observations were correct –which was more often than not – she was far too young for him to be entertaining thoughts of _that_ nature. Fixing the girl with a glare for his current predicament, he almost missed her next teasing words.

"I'm fascinated. What would bring someone like you to my proverbial neck of the woods?"

Sakura smiled charmingly at the devilishly virile man before her, not realising the effect she had on said gentleman. The room suddenly felt degrees hotter for Itachi. It took several discreet attempts to get his motor functions from his brain to mouth working again. Only his inbred stoic nature and years of experience prevented his icy façade from slipping.

"As charming as you are mademoiselle, I could ask you the same question. I'm sure my parents would be delighted by the ensuing law suit for serving minors."

Sakura inwardly thanked Sai for his faultless information yet again.

"So YOU'RE one of the infamously reclusive Uchihas? And for you're information, it's legal to purchase alcohol in France at 16. By the way I'm Sakura de Villier" the girl blinked innocently at her delightful company.

'de Villier,' Itachi inwardly thought, 'Now where had he come across that name before?' An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. Despite this girl's seeming innocence, there was definitely a lot more to her than met the eye. He decided to prod further. If he knew beautiful women like he did, subtle reverse psychology and an offensive on her feminine pride would be the preferred method of action. Slipping on a charismatic smirk, he noticed her soft flush, he ruthlessly continued while he had the advantage.

"Be that as it may Mademoiselle de Villier, unless you have valid ID, please could you remove yourself quietly from the vicinity of the bar like the civilised person I hope you are, unless…of course, you want security involved again?," he remarked dispassionately, watching as her keen emerald eyes picked up on his carefully veiled insults. 'So I was right…you are not as simple as you'd led to me to believe Mademoiselle de Villier…' He turned around, walking away, preparing himself for her defensive retort.

However, Itachi's brow rose minutely in surprise at her next actions.

Sakura smirked knowingly and ran a manicured index finger over the rim of her glass playfully. 'So he knew how to manipulate women. Using that inbred superiority complex to intimidate her and utilising her reactions to that damn sexy smirk against her pride by insulting her into a response and thus prolong the contact in the hopes of extracting useful information…clever, but then so was she. Time to up the ante…'

"Shame, and here I thought we shared a common purpose. I wonder…have you made the connection between ANBU and Project Ares yet…Itachi?"

Itachi stilled, he did not recall mentioning his name at any time, but that wasn't the most pressing issue at the present moment. 'How did she…'

He spun around, fixing the girl with his full attention.

"Who are you?"

An enigmatic smile was the only answer he received.

* * *

_:To be continued:_

* * *

I'm not entirely certain the direction of this story at the moment as I've had some renovations of ideas from the original premise, however I really wanted to get this prologue out.

All in due time...


End file.
